


Prank Wars

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: The Winchesters reignite the prank wars from their younger years but this time they've got an Angel involved as well





	

1  
“DEAN!” Sam’s voice echoed through the bunker and Dean snickered into his hand when Castiel looked up from his book.  
“What did you do?” Cas accused the older Winchester who immediately took on a look of false innocence.  
“He put blue dye in my shower head!” Sam said storming into the study and Dean let out the held in laughter. Sam was blue from head to toe and looked like a giant Smurf.  
“Oh my.” Cas said unable to come up with anything more helpful then that. Sam was glaring at his brother who had fallen out of his chair with laughter.  
“Sorry Sammy, but you’re the one who started this up again.” he was gasping for breath as Sam scrubbed at his skin.   
“Dean!” Sam yelled not amused. Cas put down his book and went to Sam.  
“Let me help Sam.” he said and with one brush of his fingers Sam was back to his original light pink instead of Smurf blue.  
“Ah Cas, did you have to clean him up so fast? It was only temporary dye, it would have washed off after a couple of showers.” Dean was still leaking tears of laughter but he was able to haul himself off of the floor.  
“I swear Dean I’ll get you back for this.” Sam growled before stomping from the room. Dean was still chuckling while Castiel gave him a stern look.  
“These pranks are getting tiring.” he sighed.

2  
“SAMMY!” Castiel rolled his eyes at the sound of Dean roaring from the garage. Sighing he put down his paper and went to see what Sam had done in retaliation this time. Sam just stayed in the study smiling to himself.  
“What now?” Cas asked looking at the fuming Winchester. Dean was glaring at the bumper of his “Baby”.  
“This, look at what the sasquatch did to Baby!” Dean was almost red with rage. Cas walked back behind the car and looked at the bumper sticker that had so angered Dean.  
“I love rooster? Whats so bad about that Dean? Roosters are very loyal and protective of their hens…” he trailed off when Dean glared at him instead of the sticker.  
“Cock, Castiel, it says I love cock.” he explained and Cas had to fight the twitch at the side of his mouth.   
“Oh.” he said and had to turn away before Dean could see him laughing. But the shuddering of his shoulders couldn’t be hidden and Dean growled.  
“I drove into town with that on my car today Cas. I went to the grocery store and then to the Farmer’s Market for that ass. With that on my car!” he shouted. Cas couldn’t help it, he let out a deep laugh that echoed around the garage.  
“Get it off Cas or I swear Hell will have nothing on what I’ll do to that boy.” Dean demanded but Cas couldn’t turn around just yet.

3  
Finally Castiel had had enough of these stupid pranks. They were childish and mean and were making the brothers intolerable towards each other. So he decided to do something about it.   
When both brothers were sleeping deeply he snuck into each room and worked a little angel magic. Then he retreated to the study to wait for his prank to be discovered. He knew when it was because the two shrieks echoed off the walls and greeted him like the morning sun.  
“Good morning boys.” Cas said not looking up as they both ran into the room. He let them look at each other, then at him before he moved his eyes from the book. He had to admit it was a strange thing, to see the brothers with each other’s hair. Dean looked like a hipster with the hair shagging around his neck and over his eyes. Sam on the other hand looked like he should be a drill sergeant with his short cropped hair and the glare he was giving the angel.  
“What the hell did you do?!” Dean demanded pushing the hair back out of his eyes. Castiel just grinned at them innocently.  
“I…I can’t Cas, fix it.” Sam begged. He slapped Dean’s hand away as he was tangling his fingers in Sam’s long hair that sat on Dean’s head.  
“Will these childish pranks stop?” Cas asked looking sternly at them.   
“Yes.” they both agreed quickly.  
“No more pranks. Not now, not ever again.” Cas said and they both nodded glumly.  
He accepted their agreement and with a little motion of his hand their heads went back to normal. Sam ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh of relief and Dean seemed to be scratching his ears happily.  
“Never forget I’m an angel boys and I can do more damage then you can.” Cas said going back to his reading.

4  
Castiel came to groggily and tried to open his eyes. Why was he sleepy? He was an angel, he never slept. Quickly he tried to sit up and ended up falling out of the bed onto the floor. Bed? Why was he in a bed? And where was he?   
He got up off of the floor and he stumbled ungracefully. He looked around and saw that he was in Sam’s room of the bunker. That didn’t answer any of his questions, just raised more. Absently he moved his hand to brush the long hair out of his eyes. Then he froze. Hair in his eyes? Cas didn’t have hair long enough to get in his eyes.   
“CAS!” came a voice he thought he recognized but that just added to his confusion again.   
“CASTIEL, this isn’t funny!” came Dean’s voice. Cas pushed his way to the door and almost fell into the hallway in another show of grace. Why was he so uncorodinated?  
“What the hell did you do Cas?” Dean’s voice was growling as he stood next to the angel in the hall. Cas stood up and had to brace his hand against the wall as he looked and saw himself looking at Dean in confusion.  
“I’m not Cas you ass.” Cas’s voice said but Cas knew that tone anywhere, that was Dean…in his body!  
“What the hell?” Cas said looking between the two of them. They turned and saw Cas standing there and suddenly Dean was striding towards him angrily.  
“What the hell is going on Cas? Why are you in my body?” Dean asked and Cas looked at him. It was Dean’s body all right but that was Sam talking.  
“Wait, Sam?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah, but in my body. What the hell Cas?” Dean said from Cas’s mouth. Cas noticed he was stumbling around almost as bad as he was.  
“I…I didn’t do this.” Cas said looking down at the brothers, who he was taller then for the moment.  
“What? Then what the…” Sam broke off as Dean stumbled into him.  
“Sorry, there seems to be something wrong with Cas’s body.” Dean apologized reaching over and rubbing a shoulder.  
“Its my wings, the added weight is throwing you off. I am also…uncoordinated, in Samuel’s body. Hunch Dean, it’ll help with the weight.” Cas explained to Dean.   
“Ok this is just…wrong.” Sam was looking down to finally notice that Dean apparently slept in the nude. He covered his hands over himself and blushed.  
“Really Dean?” he shot a bitch face at his brother but it didn’t have the same affect coming from Dean’s face.  
“Shut up bitch.”   
“Jerk.”  
“Boys!” Cas yelled and they shut up.  
“I did not do this. I can change your hair, or other minor parts of your appearances, but switching bodies is something else entirely. Did one of you come across a new artifact while going through the vault recently?” he asked.  
“No, we haven’t been looking through that in weeks.” Sam explained.   
“Witch?” Dean offered.  
“We haven’t heard of or seen a witch this powerful since Rowena, and she’s busy with Crowley right now.” Cas said. He was going through his vast knowledge of what kind of creature could have done this.  
“Morning boys!” came the happy greeting from the kitchen and all three men turned and saw one smiling archangel sitting on their counter.  
  
5  
“Gabriel?” Cas asked stumbling down the steps and into the kitchen. Gabe was swinging his legs and grinning at them all deviously.  
“I thought you were dead?” Dean asked as he put out a hand to steady himself. Sam seemed to be the only one who could walk but he was also trying to hide Dean’s modesty so he hunched over awkwardly as well.  
“Surprise!” Gabe said snapping his fingers and confetti filled the air. Castiel blew some out of his face.  
“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” Cas demanded.  
“Oh come on Cas, you can’t have a prank war without the Trickster taking notice. I just thought I’d join in and show you what a real prank looks like. Good one with the hair by the way, I was very proud.” He congratulated the younger angel.  
“Put me back in my own body Gabriel or I swear…” Dean was growling with Cas’s voice.  
“Oh come on Dean-o, we all know you’ve been aching to get in my brother’s body for years now. Suck it up, enjoy it for a while.” Gabe winked at the Winchester and Dean actually sputtered.  
“Brother please, put us back.” Cas pleaded and Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Fine…but you all are no fun.” he sighed and snapped. Instantly Cas felt the familiar weight of his own body and wings and sighed gratefully.  
“Jesus Cas, give me that coat will ya?” Dean said pulling at Cas’s trench coat and hiding himself behind it.  
“Sorry Dean-o, I didn’t expect you to sleep in the buff.” Gabe apologized as he hopped down from the counter and strolled to the fridge. He came back out with a slice of cherry pie and Dean began to protest.  
“Its the last slice.” he whined as Cas shushed him.  
“So you want to tell you how you’re alive Gabriel? Or why after all this time you finally decided to show?” Sam said crossing his arms and looking at the archangel.  
“I got bored Moose.” Gabe shrugged. He licked he filling off his fingers and looked the taller man up and down.  
“You got hotter boy.” he grinned and Sam stood up abruptly.  
“Gabriel please, why are you here?” Cas said as Dean began to get the protective older brother look on his face.  
“All work and no play Cas.” Gabe said rolling his eyes again. He settled at the kitchen table and put his feet up in front of him.  
“You boys ever hear of…

THE END


End file.
